Move In
by lifetimewarranty
Summary: The title says it all. Rachel and Quinn move in together. This is the story about their everyday. Slightly AU. Future fic.


A.N : I don't own glee, this all made up. English not my first language. so i'm sorry if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes.

(this story is from Rachel's POV)

* * *

This is my day-to-day, boring, no-point, useless story, about Quinn and I's activities and daily banter since we decided to live together

1st day

Wake up with Quinn hogging my left thigh (don't ask), apparently it's her favorite position other than spoon me.

This is definitely not the first I wake up on this bed, in this bedroom, yet I feel different, knowing this room, this bed, (hopefully) gonna be my permanent thing from now on. I look down when I feels light kisses around my thigh.

"Morning baby" I greeted her while run my fingers through her hair, Quinn just smiled and crawled up back to her pillow. "Good sleep?" She just nods at my question while still rubbing her eyes. She's adorable. "Glad you were enjoyed it, now my left thigh is cramps."

"…"

"What was that?"

"I said I'm sorry, you're comfy"

Then we fell in to comfortable silence, just staring at each other and smiling. God this woman is gorgeous, most beautiful person I ever laid my eyes on. I can put my dad and daddy sappiness into shame because Quinn and I mastered it.

"I missed you" Quinn suddenly said

"I'm right here"

"You're not in my dream" she casually replied. I don't know if Quinn is aware or not how she affected me in many ways. She has her way with words, her touch, and her… everything.

"What was your dream about?"

Quinn just shrugged "it's meaningless, because you weren't there", "What time you finish your rehearsal again?"

"If our rehearsal still on schedule then, at four."

"I'll pick you up?"

"Okay. But don't you have a meeting today?"

"I do, but it'll finish before two."

Sometimes I envy Quinn with her job, I mean her laptop is practically her office. Not that she didn't have her real office, but she only go to her office if they held meeting or presentation, other than that Quinn is free. I think no one will ever guess that Quinn Fabray will end up in tech. business especially in software development. I don't know what she's really doing with her job, but one thing I know, if some developer want to launch their software to the market, they surely need Quinn's approval. Quinn will test their software, rate it, and decide whether the software is good or not to launch or to sell for public, or for another company.

That's how geeky Quinn is.

She makes money thrice than me.

Definitely envy.

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQR

2nd day

This morning, I literally dragged my self out off the bed.

I'm late, damn it! I woke up at seven forty, and I have rehearsal at eight o'clock. I blame Quinn on this. She's working late last night, and I guessed she got stressed out, because Quinn tends to get horny when she stress.

"Are you in hurry or something?" Quinn asked innocently.

"Yes, I had rehearsal at eight" I answered her blindly while searching for my stuff around.

"But it's eight fifteen, you late already, there's nothing you can do"

I glare at her attempt to stall me, "Well unlike you, is still have my boss and my cast mates, and the rehearsal won't be complete if their lead actress show up late"

"Well I have my boss too…"

"No Quinn, your boss, and your co-workers-… No, never mind, I'm late, and it's because of you"

At this, Quinn sit straight up on the bed, "What? What did I do?"

"We had sex last night, and noo… you don't even stop after the third round."

"You wore my favorite lingerie last night! It's like bug or errors I found on coding, I feel the need to get rid off it, and I didn't hear you complained though."

"…not the point!"

"Okay, so what is the point then?"

"The point is-…" I glance at the clock, "…I'm super late right now, bye." I said while grabbing my bag and exit our bedroom. Just before I reach the door to leave our apartment, I heard Quinn called my name.

Shit. I forgot. I'm walking back to our room, and kiss her. Quinn smile at this.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too, Quinn."

I enter apartment and find Quinn sitting in the living room, her laptop and some papers scatters around the coffee table.

"Hey baby" I greet her, but she didn't turn at all. She looks so serious right now, she wears her glasses (Quinn is hot, but for me she looks especially hotter in her glasses, last time she wore her glasses we ended up role-playing in the bedroom), and her finger dance smoothly on her iPad surface. "What are you d…-" My last word died when I saw Subway Surf on the screen.

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Uhm…" she's humming, but I just know she didn't think for any kind of food, her concentration is full on the game.

So I reach for her iPad, and push the lock button, "Raacheell… I almost beat Santana's high score"

"You two need to stop, no ones play this game anymore, and this competition is getting ridiculous."

"The game is old school Rach, besides our competition is to prove my fingers are better than hers." I raise my eyebrow at this, not long, Quinn copied my expression too, "that sounded bad."

I laugh at that. "Come on, let's order food for dinner."

QRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQRQ

4th day

I don't have anything excited to write, yesterday kinda boring too, because Quinn have another meeting. So now let me tell you how I met Quinn (again) two years ago and how we start dating.

I was having lunch with my cast mates and our ne director when I feel someone is poking me on my shoulder. I turn around and I see Quinn smiling at me. That little smile turns into a playful smirk, when she saw my dumbfounded expression. If I thought about it again, I believe my expression would be shock-happy-curious-a bit mad-back to shock again.

She just stand there, looking at me amuse, while wait for me to form any words. But I couldn't find any words so I did what I thought the proper way to greet Quinn. I hug her. Not in a awkward-keep-a-distance kinda' hug. But full-body-contact, where-the-hell-have-you-been, and I-miss-you-a-lot-silly, kinda hug. I remember I wear high heels that day, because we are in a same height. I can hear her chuckle because I just, literally, throw my self at her. And she didn't seem to mind. My arms circles around Quinn's neck, while Quinn's arms snaked around my waist.

Well, I didn't say anything while we share a hug, until Quinn broke the silence with "I miss you too, Rach." I immediately fell in love with the nick name.

After our brief encounter (because Quinn have another meeting to attend), we exchange numbers and immediately arrange our next meeting.

And we did. We meet again. But it takes five meetings between us until I realized that there is something different about Quinn now. Definitely different from high-school Quinn I know. Physically Quinn is still beautiful, she looks mature, but her eyes now always twinkling with playfulness every time we talk.

One thing I notice different is the way she dresses. Seven meetings later and she never wore floral-print sundress, or any kind of dress, like, not even once. She wears skinny jeans (which I love very much), she wears boots, and she wears leather jacket or blazers to complete her outfits. She's more laid back, she's more …flirty? I don't know, at that time I didn't want to assume anything. All I know is Quinn fabray now is… different. And I like it.

We meet again for the… I didn't count it any more. I greet her with a quick hug, and we chat casually. Until I blurted out what was in my head. "You are different now, Quinn." And I mentally face palm my self.

"Really, now… You like it?" she teases me

I duck my head to hide my growing smile.

"I hope I'm still the prettiest girl you've ever met."

This time I ducked my head to hide my smile and my blush.

Meeting after meeting, Quinn and I grew closer, closer enough that I know she's pretty successful with what she's doing for a living, closer enough to Quinn admitted that she's gay, and closer enough to know that Quinn have quite reputation around girls. I mean I just realize that after Quinn constantly gets hit on from girls every time we hang out together, well Quinn naturally only smile or wink at them just enough to made them swooned, and me? Well sometimes I played scenario in my head about stabbing every girls who flirts with Quinn.

Three months later, Quinn stop to pay any attention to another girl, if we hang out together, her eye-sight just focused on me. Our so-called friendship also filled with texts, and midnight phone calls if we didn't see each other.

I know at that time I already fall for Quinn. How I know it? I unconsciously doodling my name as Rachel Fabray just to see how it's look like and how it sounds.

"What are we Quinn?" I mumble to myself after receiving a text from Quinn to confirm she will pick me up at seven, we're going to dinner at the new restaurant I've been dying to try, and after that in exchange because we're going to eat at the restaurant I pick, we will watch a movie Quinn's been bugging me to see. It sounds like a date right?

After a dinner and a movie she drove me back to my apartment, we stand in front of the building and I suddenly feel shy around her, it feels awkward like, 'what-next?' kind of awkward. But once again Quinn made the first move, and I didn't expect it at all but she kissed my forehead.

I heard Santana (yes, Santana, we live in the same building, but thankfully different floor. Apparently she's been spying on us from balcony. She kinda ruined the moment) yelled about Quinn being a pussy because she didn't kissed me on my lips. Quinn just rolled her eyes. Santana's voice faded, I think Brittany pulled her back inside.

"I had fun, did you Rach?"

"I had fun, I'm sorry, Santana is… Santana" like that explain anything. Quinn just chuckle.

"I better get going, I still have work to do"

My eyes widened at this, "you have work? Why you didn't just said so, we can go another time"

"And hear you guilt trip me because I bailed on our first date?"

"It was a date?" it sounded like whisper came out from my mouth, but Quinn heard it.

"Unless you didn't want to…" she shrugged

"No!" I replied quickly. Way to be obvious. Let me tell you, it was embarrassing. "I mean, it was good first date."

She just nods, "I'm glad. Well, it's getting late, I better go."

"You sure? You don't want to come in?" I asked hopefully, didn't want to end this night yet.

Quinn smirks at me, "you invited me in? On our first date?" a playful glint in her eyes.

"Quinn!"

She laugh, "okay sorry, very tempting…" she winks at me, I rolled my eyes at this, "but I have a meeting first thing in the morning, I have to prepare it tonight."

"Text me when you arrive at your place"

"Will do"

Without a warning she kissed me, this time right on my lips. I couldn't open my eyes even our kiss ended.

Well people that's my story how Quinn and I met and our first date. I heard the front door opened and closed, that means Quinn's arrive. Time to play girlfriends then.

Anyway, Santana, Brittany and I planning Quinn's birthday party next week. I still need to contacts her mom, my dads, and our friends.

* * *

A.N:

Well, there you go. First chapter. Yay. I'm gonna do time jump, or something like that, it's not really gonna be a day-to-day.


End file.
